residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bedford Estate
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' The Bedford Estate was designed by Edward Bedford, the late father of Charles Bedford to be used as his home and as a research facility near Sleeping Forest. After the estate was finished, Edward and his family moved into it. It is currently the home of Rose Bedford until presumably destroyed with the city. History The estate's final stages of completion took place sometime in the late 1960's during the slow climb of Umbrella's rise to power. Edward Bedford had designed the mansion outside of the city of Newark in plans to do much more studying of the Progenitor flowers in secret. He worked below his family's home in an underground expansive basement floor outside of the eyes of his family, but an accident that hurt his son caused him to shut the research room down completely. As Charles Bedford grew older and his father eventually passed away from cancer, he sent his mother away to live safely away from his experiments with Umbrella. The basement facility was reopened shortly after that and Charles began extensive research on the t-virus in the way that his father had done. While he did not manufacture any B.O.W.'s for Umbrella, he did research possible alternate methods for use of the virus which he would later deliver to Spencer. When Rose eventually came into his home, his research slowly began to cease to the point that he stopped entirely. He shut down the basement facility just as his father had done and it was never reopened again after that. Layout The Bedford Estate consists of a large, Victorian house surrounded by aged fence, acres of land and multiple cameras placed in stone statues all around the house. There is a fountain situated in the center of an enormous driveway and a two-car garage. Inside is a secret door that had been placed in the library that leads down into the basement research facility. Since the death of Charles Bedford, the house itself has come down slightly in quality. The fountain no longer runs water and the trees have grown immensely thick. Beth has commented on how anyone can live alone in a big house like that. It's also easy to notice the house outside of the city given its condition. Trivia * There are those who live in Newark City who believe that the Bedford Estate is haunted because some reports have stated that people have seen a ghost lingering outside of the house. There is even a spray-painted message written on the side of the house that reads "KEEP OUT OF HAUNTED HOUSE". Rose has not removed this possibly because she would like to keep trespassers out of her yard as a scare and she does not take anything like it seriously. * The house itself is almost similar to the Arklay Mansion having a secret basement facility which houses experiments and t-virus samples. Though with Charles shutting it down, it is unknown whether or not Rose is aware of this. 'Appearance' *Resident Evil: Code Genesis *Resident Evil: End of Days "Prequel to Code Genesis" *Resident Evil: Code Genesis Viral Series ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 13:12, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Category:Locations